


Wet Christmas

by LuckyBanana



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Rain, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: Matt and Karen are stuck in a rainstorm on Christmas. The rain seems to follow these two around. Luckily, Matt knows how to keep Karen warm.





	Wet Christmas

“You're adorable when you're freezing."

Karen made a face. 

“I can hear your teeth chattering. It's cute as hell.” Matt said, gathering a soaking wet Karen Page into his arms. It didn't warm her up very much, Matt was soaked to the bone too. Still, Karen laughed and squeezed him tighter. 

Finally, their Uber arrived and they climbed inside. Matt shook the rain from his shaggy mane. Karen giggled and did the same. Karen noticed that Matt liked to wear his hair a little longer in the winter, and he let his beard grow out. It gave him sexy lumberjack vibe. But in a tailored suit. 

“Not very christmas-y is it?” Karen said, shivering. 

“Well, the temperature is dropping, maybe we'll have snow for Christmas after all.” Matt said. As if on cue, a huge clap of thunder made them both jump, and they laughed all the way back to Matt's apartment.  
*  
Karen led Matt up the stairs. Casually, she reached out to press her hand against the front of Matt's soaked dress shirt. Slowly, she ran her hands down his chest, resting on top of his belt. Matt licked is lips and leaned forward to kiss her, but Karen dodged his advance and slid her hand into his pants pocket. She giggled and fished out his eyes, turning around to unlock the door. Matt buried his face into her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair.

Once inside, Matt kicked his shoes off and pulled off his jacket, shaking it dramatically and spraying Karen thoroughly. Karen loved it when he was like this. When he was happy, Matt was an adorable, goofy lug. Karen shrieked when he scooped her into his arms and threw her over his shoulder. 

“Put me down you scoundrel!” Karen's stomach hurt from laughing. She was powerless as he reached up and unzipped her dress. 

“This is no laughing matter, Miss Page. We have to warm you up immediately. We don't want you to catch pneumonia.” Matt flipped her over effortlessly and Karen bounced onto the bed. 

“You,” he pointed at her. “Dress. Off. Now.” All the blood rushed to Karen's face as she did what she was told. 

“Good girl,” Matt smiled, pulling at his tie. “Now, stay.” He ordered, and wandered out of the room. 

Karen shivered on the bed. One, two, three minutes passed. Karen was starting to get pissed off when Matt came back, this time shirtless, wearing only his black boxers. Karen wasn't pissed anymore. 

“We're ready for you, Miss Page.” Matt said, reaching out his hand. 

He lead her to the bathroom. The air was heavy with steam, the lights were dimmed, and there were candles burning. It smelled like vanilla and lavender. Matt's apartment always smelled wonderful, just like him, like home. 

He started to kiss her slowly, their lips barely touching, then deeper, more intensely. Matt relieved Karen of her underclothes, followed by his own. His fingers slid around her waist and lifted her effortlessly into the shower. 

The water poured down on her, warming her instantly. The water temperature was perfect, of course. Matt came up behind her and touched her back, sliding his arms around to her breasts and back down her sides. Karen shivered despite the heat. Matt wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her skin, tracing a line with his tongue, leaving small bites on her neck and shoulders. He pushed himself hard against her, nearly taking her breath away. 

Karen turned around carefully in his arms, capturing his lips with her own. They fell into each other, hands in each other's hair, their saliva mixing with the warm rush of water. 

Matt suddenly gripped Karen's leg roughly and pushed her against the wall of the shower. He was more than strong enough to support her weight, so Karen wrapped her legs around his waist. 

He eased himself into her. Matt bit his lip, holding back enough to allow Karen time to get used to his size. Her breathing was shallow and erratic, but she ran her nails down his back, urging him on. Matt pushed deeper inside her, rocking his hips steadily harder. 

Karen's moans echoed off the glass and tile, her head was swimming. All she could think was _more, more…_

Matt continued to pound into her, leaving bruises on her legs as he gripped her tighter. He felt her clench around him with a cry, and it was too much to take. He came inside her, relishing in her sweet vibrations. 

Gently, he set her on the feet, careful to hold her close so she didn't fall. Her eyes were half closed from ecstatic exhaustion. Matt kissed her slowly and picked up a bottle from the ledge. He poured some of the sweet smelling liquid into his hands. Carefully, he began to wash Karen's hair, massaging her scalp before rinsing her whole body clean. 

Matt turned off the shower and placed Karen onto the mat. He picked up a towel and methodically began to dry her off. When he was finished he wrapped her up in one of his fluffy white bathrobes. 

Matt took Karen’s hand and squeezed it. “I love you,” he said, matter-of-factly. 

“I love you too, Matty.” Karen said, as easy as breathing. Matt nodded, satisfied. 

He scooped her up again and carried her into the living room. It was a good thing, because Karen wasn't sure if her legs were working anymore. And she was getting used to being carried. 

Matt placed her gently on the couch and began to swaddle her in every blanket that he owned. Once he was satisfied, “Warm?” he asked. Karen smiled sleepily and nodded.

“Good.” Matt said, and lay down on the couch next to her, his head on her chest. She fell asleep with her fingers tangled in his hair.  
*  
Karen was too hot. She squirmed and opened her eyes and discovered the source of the heat. There was a boy on top of her. Matt was still sleeping with his arms around her waist. His eyes danced under his lids, his eyelashes fanned out. What did he see when he dreamed? Karen wondered, smoothing back his soft brown hair. 

She carefully slid out from under Matthew. She sighed contentedly and stretched. The soft light of dawn peeked through the curtains. Karen chuckled when she pulled them back. Matt was right. Fluffy snowflakes fell lazily from the sky, covering Hell's Kitchen with a perfect, untouched blanket of white.


End file.
